


Waiting, Easter, and My Brother Are All Stupid

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2923937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Regulus has a bad Easter. Written for an Easter challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting, Easter, and My Brother Are All Stupid

~ Waiting, Easter, and My Brother Are All Stupid ~

Waiting.

Waiting, waiting, waiting for the stupid house elves to finish hiding the Easter eggs.

Waiting was so boring.

And then, finally, it was time for the Easter egg hunt.

And, of course, Sirius found almost all of the eggs, and I only found one.

And Sirius's eggs had all kinds of treasures inside. Easter candy, and little toys, and even some coins.

Mine had a mini-toad in it.

"A sweet little thing, wouldn't hurt a fly!"

But toads ate flies. If it didn't hurt any flies, it would die.

So I decided to put it out of its misery. I threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

It was the first time I ever got in more trouble than Sirius did.

Waiting, Easter, and my brother are all  _stupid_.

~end~


End file.
